If You Truly Love Me
by meckie-chan
Summary: It was just a potion, right? What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

** It was a normal day in the demon world . . . at least as normal as it could get anyway,. . **

** A golden haired prince was walking around the palace premises looking for a certain 'demon king'.**

**Due to his bad luck that week, he saw a certain red haired female scientist looking for her test subject/s : Gwendal and Günter. **

** "Hey Wolfram! Would you mind if you help me with my problem?"**

** "Sorry Anissina, but I'm looking for Yuuri, Have you seen him?"**

** "Hmm,. . . Yuuri?" Suddenly an ingenious idea came to her pretty head to get the prince to be her test subject." Oh yeah . . . I used him a while ago but he passed out in my laboratory and since I'm in a hurry, I just left him there. . . "**

** "YOU WHAT ?"**

** "Oh no worries! He's just fainted. . ."**

** The Female scientist didn't even get to finish her sentence when Wolfram went dashing for her lab. A mischievous smile was on her lips as she ran after the frantic prince around the Blood Pledge Castle . . . **

** Wolfram abruptly opened the door to Lady Anissina's lab that some funnels fell off from the shelves. He looked around for his fiancé but to no avail.**

** Anissina came in moments later.**

** " Hey, the wimp's not here. " Wolfram immediately pointed his sword towards her. " Where did you hide him?"**

** The inventor closed the door behind her and locked it.**

** " What are you doing?"**

** " Well you see Little Lord Brat, I mean, Wolfram, I couldn't find Gwendal nor Günter anywhere so , I thought how would you like to help me test my new invention? Don't worry, it's not dangerous. I promise it wouldn't hurt." She said raising her right palm. " and it wouldn't take long so you would have time to find His Majesty . . . ."**

** "Okay, but, what do I get from this? It's not fair for me." The young prince said, which is more likely out of character. **

**The inventor thought for a moment for something say, and a bright idea popped into her head.**

" **I'll help you find His Highness!"**

"**Okay, it's settled then, BUT JUST THIS ONCE BECAUSE YOU SAID IT WOULDN'T HURT AND YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU'LL HELP ME LOOK FOR YUURI AND NEVER AGAIN SHALL I DO THIS!" **

** "Yeah, yeah ,yeah, . . . I get it. "**

** Wolfram took a deep breath, returned his sword to its rightful place.**

** " So, what am I supposed to do anyway?"**

** Lady Anissina went to the desk she has been working on before looking for a test subject, and picked up a container with blood red liquid in it.**

** " Is that blood?"**

** "No! It's just its natural color"**

** "Oh, I see . . . um . . . what is that anyway? "**

** "It doesn't have a name yet. But it's really useful for disguises."**

** "So what does it do?"**

** " Here . . . drink this." She carefully poured the whole thing in a cup and handed it to him. " You'll find out after."**

** " Are you serious? That could be poisonous"**

** " We agreed on this remember? So drink it. Besides, I wouldn't let you drink it if I knew it was poisonous…"**

** Wolfram gingerly took the cup and stared at the red liquid. After a moment, he timidly and slowly drank the entire thing. He closed his eyes for what was to come, . . . they both were waiting for something to happen, . . . for what would happen. . . **

** Moments passed and nothing happened. Wolfram opened his eyes again and settled the cup down the table.**

** " I guess, nothing happened, . . ."**

** " Yeah, I better fix it. Now off you go."**

** " Hey! You told me that you'd help me!"**

** " I have no time for arguments little brat. As you can see , I'm a very busy woman. . . "**

** The blond man furrowed his eyebrows at her and stormed out of the room.**

** " Well that was completely a big waste of my time!"**

**He shouted to no one in particular. " I could have found Yuuri by now. . .*sigh*. . ."**

** He looked through the huge window beside him and saw the sun setting. The sky was a mixture of the colors orange, pink, lavender, blue, violet and yellow. **

** It was a beautiful sight. It felt like everything was right in the world. He felt peaceful, a small smile formed upon his angelic face. He closed his eyes, settled his forehead against the window and leaned against the windowpane. **

** Little did he know that his fiancé was nearby and was staring at him. The sun's golden rays hit his face, illuminating it, making him look truly an angel sent from heaven.**

** And little did they know that a certain group of 'audience' was formed was hiding and watching as the Demon king was blushed madly. **

** " What do you think he'll do now?" Greta whispered to her friends, namely Günter, Ken, Anissina, Cecilie, Yosak, Nicola, Dorcas and even Hube and Gwendal.**

** " His majesty is awfully quiet though. What do you think he's thinking?" Nicola muttered.**

** " Well, whatever King Yuuri is thinking, I have to admit that the way the light is hitting Lord Bielefeld is making him look more angelic than ever. . ." Dorcas said a bit too loud that Yuuri heard but didn't care.**

** "Shh! They might hear you." Almost all snapped quietly at Dorcas. **

** Just then, Conrad was passing by and noticed the group huddled together in a corner.**

** "Mother, What on earth are you doing being huddled together like sardines?" He said for all of them to hear clearly.**

** Wolfram heard his brother's voice and opened his eyes . He looked outside again, the sky was now dark and the sun has already set. He turned around hoping to see his brother but saw Yuuri staring back at him. **

** " Oh there you are wimp, I've been looking everywhere for you. . . " he muttered wearily as he rubbed his tired eyes. " Where have you been hiding out anyway?"**

** "I was just visiting Ulrike . . ." By that, Yuuri closed his eyes preparing for Wolfram wrath . . . (jealous much?). But none came, so he looked at Wolfram, bewildered.**

** "Is that it? You're not gonna start yelling at me telling me to stop flirting?" He asked.**

** "Not in the mood . . . I'll go to sleep now. Bye." The blond prince waved his hand and walked away, leaving a very confused Yuuri and a certain group of people.**

** "What's with him?" Ken asked to no one and finally showing himself. " He's not acting like himself. . . ."**

** "Maybe it was the potion I gave him earlier. Maybe it's effects are a bit late." Anissina said, dusting her dress. **

** " You gave him a potion, . . ." Gwendal started.**

** " . . . and he drank it? Really?" Yosak finished.**

** " That sounds a bit off the usual him . . ." Hube said. **

** "What exactly did you give him Anissina?" Günter asked, voicing the same thought everyone had.**

** " It hasn't been named yet, but it's a potion to change one's gender. " she answered smartly with a smile on her face. "I just thought that we could use it for disguises."**

** "WHAT?"**


	2. Chapter 2 Lady Wolfram

**Chapter 2**

**" It hasn't been named yet, but it's a potion to change one's gender." she answered smartly with a smile on her face. "I just thought that we could use it for disguises."**

** "WHAT?"**

** "Wait,... since YOU made it. It probably won't work anyway..." Yozak mumbled. "It must be his body just have to get rid of the no-effect potion that's why he's acting like that. "**

** "But I do hope nothing bad happens to him." Conrad announced.**

** "If that happens then I will personally kill you." Gwendal muttered, looking at Anissina, who just smiled widely at him. "I'll be leaving then."**

** "Me too." Gunter announced. He fixed his coat and left. Then the group dispersed. Leaving Conrad looking over Yuuri, who seems oblivious of what just happened behind him.**

** ...**

**Wolfram sat beside the big window inside his bedroom, his sword right beside him. He didn't feel like sneaking in to Yuuri tonight. In fact, he didn't feel like sleeping at all. It felt like something bad was going to happen.**

** He watched as the rain fell down to the earth. The sound it was making was comforting to him. **

** Everything was okay for a moment until a sharp pain struck him around the chest area. He found it hard to breathe, as if something was constricting him to, it felt like he was burning inside.**

**He stifled his screams and bit his lower lip for he didn't want to disturb the others. Tears fell down his cheeks as he was on his knees, his left arm supporting him while the other was clutching at his pink frilly nightgown.**

**There was no blood, but it felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly in different areas.**

** "What's happening... to... me . . ." with that, his arm gave way, making him fall face flat unto the cold tiled floor.**

** ...**

** The next morning, Yuuri woke up in his bed expecting to see Wolfram beside him, but no one else was there. **

**Just him.**

** Then, Conrad came in, who was also expecting to see Wolfram beside Yuuri.**

** "Where's Wolfram?" Yuuri asked just before he did.**

** "I was about to ask you that myself Your Highness" He replied.**

** "Maybe he's sick "**

** "That's a possibility, but that rarely happens. Why don't you just get ready and I'll check on him." He assured Yuuri as he smiled gently and quietly closed the door. "I'll see you later then Your Highness. "**

**"Okay"with that the Double Black Demon King went to prepare himself for the day. **

**_Maybe he got sick because of Anissina's potion? But her inventions always don't work. Maybe Yozak's right. But just to be safe, I'll go check on him. _Conrad thought to himself while walking.**

**Conrad met Doria on the way with a very serious and concerned face.**

**"Lord Weller! Thank Shinou I saw you! It's Lord Bielefeld! He's unconscious and cold and laying on the floor with his sword beside him and... and he turned into a girl! And she's soooooo pretty!" The girl squealed, trying to look worried but she was all thrilled. But on the other hand the only words that Conrad understood was that his youngest 'brother' became a 'she', and that was enough for him to run towards Wolfram's room.**

**At the dining room, on the other hand, Gwendal, Murata, Anissina, Greta and Günter sat there, eating breakfast while they waited for Conrad, Yuuri and Wolfram.**

**"Do you guys think Anissina's potion worked?" Murata started, trying to make a conversation**

**"Negative. Out of Experience, ALL her inventions either explodes or useless." Gwendal replied. **

**Just then, Doria came bursting in breathing heavily. They stopped eating and looked inquisitively at her.**

**. . .**

**Lady Cecilie clasp unto Conrad's hand as they all waited patiently for Gisela to come out of Wolfram's room and tell them her little Wolfie is gonna be okay.**

**Even Anissina stood uneasily at the corner, looking at the door every now and then, guilt evident on her face.**

**Gisela came out after about an hour.**

**"Well? Is my Honey-chan gonna be okay?" Lady Cecilie asked immediately.**

**"Don't worry, she's fine and sleeping. But it seems that the potion Anissina gave him . . .err . . .her, isn't wearing off." She said calmly at them.**

**They all released a breath they didn't know they were holding. Everyone became relaxed for a moment.**

**"Are you saying that it's permanent?" Gwendal asked.**

**"Most likely, but we should wait before jumping to conclusions." She responded. "Anyway, if you have any plans on entering, please refrain from embracing or cuddling her, the potion left her body very sore at the moment. But don't worry, that is something that's not permanent."**

**"At least he's safe. . . "Yuuri muttered. "I'll go in now." **

**Yuuri entered first, and everyone followed uncertainly. They gathered around the bed and almost everyone was stunned with what they saw.**

**It was an unconscious female Wolfram.**

**Lady Cecilie reached out and caressed Wolfram's cheek, and smiled sweetly at her 'daughter'.**

**"Is this lovely lady, really Wolfram?" Günter muttered for everyone to hear. **

**"It feels like looking at a younger, and smaller version of mother." Conrad muttered.**

**"It feels more like looking at an angel." Murata remarked.**

**"She's really pretty isn't she?" Gisela said turning to face them.**

**"Uh huh... "everyone replied.**

**"Well, I really need to get back to my paper work "Gwendal announced, relieved that his little brother was okay for the moment.**

**Anissina and the others went after that now only Cecilie was left, waiting for her 'daughter' to wake up.**

** (I'm going to use 'she' and 'her' to refer to Wolfram now)**

**Wolfram stirred sometime after midnight, five days later. She tried to move but pain shot through her body and she released a small whimper.**

**Then she felt someone stir beside her. Fortunately for her, it was only her mother, who decided to sleep beside her.**

**"M-Mother? . . . .w-w . . .w-what are y-you doing h-here?" she said trying not to stutter but found it difficult since her lips were trembling uncontrollably.**

**"H-Huh? Oh my Honey-chan! You're finally awake. Do you want me to call for someone? How are you feeling sweetie?" She asked almost immediately, concern apparent in her tone.**

**"I- I'm fine.."she answered closing her eyes. "Just a bit hungry and tired"**

**"Do you want me to get something for you to eat?"**

**"No, I'll just eat tomorrow, I want to go back to sleep. You too should get some sleep, you're starting to have wrinkles mother, . . . "**

**Her mother giggled, climbed beside her new found daughter and pulled her close.**

**The next morning, Wolfie woke up feeling a bit better. Her mother was beside her, just smiling sweetly and Anissina was also there, looking at her**

**"What are you two looking at?" she asked, not exactly feeling well. Wolfram sat up her bed, aching all over. She groaned at the pain everywhere and her tummy growled for not having food in the last five days.**

**"Are you feeling okay? Would you like me to call for Gisela?" her mother asked immediately.**

**"No. I'll be fine. What are you doing here anyway?" she answered.**

**Then, Lasagna, Sangria and Doria came in with food, and some dresses, shoes and make-up. Lasagna placed the tray of food on Wolframs' lap. And before Lady Cecilie tells her to eat, she immediately noticed two mounds protruding from her chest.**

**"What the hell are these?" she asked after she touched them.**

**"Well, do you remember that potion with no name that I gave you?" Anissina asked**

**"Yes, why?"**

**"Well sweetie, the potion did what it was supposed to do about five days ago. . . "**

**"And yeah, you're practically a girl now. . . hehehe . . .and yeah... "The inventor meekly said backing away slightly . . .**

**" . . . no, . . . that, . . . that couldn't be, nothing happened when I drank i and five days ago?" Wolfram murmured to herself.**

**"You were knocked out for five days. Everyone's worried."**

**Wolfram hopped to the body mirror and inspected the two medium sized mounds on his chest. She peeked inside her nightgown and blushed for what she saw. **

**Calming herself for a little bit, she stomped infront of Anissina . . .**

**"I demand that you return me back to normal!"**

**"There's the problem . . ." her mother muttered.**

**"There isn't an antidote because the potion was made that it can be used as a tool for disguise and the host should automatically return back to his\her original gender after about two or three hours no matter how much he drank on your case, I really don't know why you're not back to your normal self yet. . . "**

**"Are you saying that I'm going to be like this for the rest of my life?"Wolfram asked, fearing the answer. **

**Lady Cecilie and Anissina looked at each other for a moment and they both answered"Maybe…"**


End file.
